Six Days of Care
by iRoach13
Summary: Only thirty dollars is what she paid for a state of the art animatronic. Thirty dollars was an insult to me. I had been worth nearly four hundred times that back in the day. (Broken Marionette x Fazbear family descendant who follows in the footsteps of her Great Grandfather)
1. Puppet

Day One

* * *

It had been about fifty years before she came across my limp and lifeless corpse.

She called me _precious_. She told me mimes and clowns were a bit frightening, but she thought I was cute. I was roused only slightly by that comment and my cheeks attempted to spark, even though the bulbs inside had blown out many, many years ago. She bought me for a fraction of what I had been worth in 1983. Only thirty dollars is what she paid for a state of the art animatronic. Thirty dollars was an insult to me. I had been worth nearly four hundred times that back in the day.

She had insisted that she was going to fix me and I found that funny. I was the fixer. I fixed others. I wanted to hide in my box and let this **_yougun_ ** take over my job. She _**obviously** _ could do it better. I scoffed in my mind.

She put me in her small living room before pulling out her odd bed-couch. She kissed my broken and cracked cheek, poking herself a bit with the sharp plastic pieces.

She slept.

* * *

Day Two

* * *

She woke up.

I couldn't move, but that hadn't changed in a while. It was no surprise.

That day, she said, she had no work because it was Saturday, and she didn't take commissions on Saturday. She took me to a workshop in what was supposed to be a bedroom. I could tell because of the old light switch cover on the wall. It was a basketball. This used to be a young boy's room, I thought. The carpet had been torn out and never replaced with a new floor. It was covered in paints and various odd stains.

She removed me from my box and set me up in a rocking chair. I could see clearly all of the dolls she had been working on. They were different than any dolls I had seen. They had beautiful proportions that were plumper than any Barbie I had seen with young children. There were some that were bald, as if they were meant to be that way. Many had deep brown skin, just like hers. They were plastic and graceful with joints. They were meant for children, she stated. She never liked how stiff dolls were.

She opened the small kiln in the corner, emptying out small sculptures in preparation. She claimed it was why she had very little money and I felt _horribl_ e. She bought me when she could have bought something more _important_.

She lifted my heavy box, taking the music box on the side out of its place. She wound it up and it played one or two notes out of tune before snapping. She winced before going to work.

She talked as she pulled out the spinning wheel, saying that I would be her magnum opus. She had high hopes for me. She had seen me and recognized me from her great grandfather's old pictures.

"1987!" She claimed. "Before that place went out of business, and the new one was opened! He said he went there to see how things were holding up, and was very unhappy with what they had done."

She fixed up the music box in thirty minutes. She played it and smiled at the song. I was happy.

She next fixed up the inside of the box. She commented on the insides being strange. There were odd limbs inside, she said, lifting one of the skeletons. She said she would go shopping for new, black velvet. The girl worked diligently, late into the night, attempting to fix the flexible arms. I use to give children their toys when they won them with the tentacles. They enjoyed swinging on them.

Once they were fixed, she plugged in the box and they curled up in the bottom. The spring was still stuck, but she knew she could fix that. She touched the snake-like appendages and they touched back. If I was connected, I would have been able to feel her. I was jealous.

She lifted me, and I could feel her then. I was over my jealousy quickly.

She showed me my former home and even kissed my forehead.

"Next, I'm going to fix your face. I bet I can get some pretty porcelain for you. Something strong."

She took me back into the front room, placing me on her futon. She lied down next to me, holding my soft body. She said that I was being so patient.

Her stomach growled.

* * *

Day Three

* * *

She spent the entire day making my new mask. She took off my old mask and used it as a mold for the new one. She constructed it with care and it made my circuits go hot.

The kiln made the room unbearably warm, but the mask came out perfect. She painted it and covered the cheeks in red, plastic domes. She smiled with a nod before pulling out yards of black, soft velvet. She stripped my old, dirty, cloth covering and I felt exposed. But she admired my insides, describing me as vintage and ahead of my time. She said she would fix _everything_ included in me. The facial recognition, the connection to the police (after getting permission, of course), my endoskeleton, my power, but she would include a perfect system of learning. She was intending to make me an AI.

She carefully sewed up a new suit for me, cleaning my old buttons to reattach them to the new covering. Something borrowed, something new, something old…

She didn't have anything blue for me, but I liked to think she was making the suit for our wedding.

I was decent again, except a port on the side of my head. She said that she needed to reprogram me. She would do that later.

She attached me to my old spring but fastened me in a way where I could lift off of it, in case I wanted to move around. She installed small bulbs in my cheeks and then turned me on. My head lifted, and I spoke what I could to express my endless love and gratitude.

"Th-th-thaaaank you for coming to the Prize Corner! Please, come again for another gift!"

She practically _squealed_ , wrapping her arms around me. I hadn't been hugged in so long. She said I was so perfect. She said that she was almost done fixing me and I was a little sad about that. She kissed my painted upper lip, and my smile became wider.

She ordered pizza afterward.

* * *

Day Four

* * *

She brought a high-powered computer into the room and the last of the black velvet. She removed me from the box to finish the insides. I waited until she was practically inside of the box before standing, walking over on my small stumps. I was light weight and free. She jumped when she saw my shape looming over her. She didn't realize I could walk. She nearly forgot I was on.

She told me I could watch, but didn't know what these odd tentacles were supposed to be. She expected hands.

She took just as much care with the box as she did with me, so I gently touched her face. She brought me _hope_.

She smiled and leaned into me, but noted that she hadn't even brought me to life. If only she knew.

She finished and immediately I got into my box. She laughs, a bell of a noise, telling me that she hadn't finished the outside of the box or my programming. She cooed at me, wanting to bring me out. She looked at the time, biting her lip as she thought. She could finish before one in the morning.

She sat me down, hooked me up and imported a personality onto my recently replaced mechanics. My mechanics weren't important in my mind, but access to new words was great. My first words to her were said in my new voice box, a smooth and accented voice. It was airy and what I always thought a fairy would sound like.

"Thank you. I love you."

She looked at me with a dropped jaw. She didn't know what to say at first.

"You're welcome."

 _She didn't say it back_. She unplugged me from her computer, closed it and seemed deep in thought. She did ask if I still wanted to sleep in her bed. I nodded eagerly, and she offered her hand. I took it and she lead me. I nuzzled into her and she pet the back of my head.

* * *

Day Five

* * *

I asked her if she was going to sell me.

She laughed at my worry and shook her head. Of course not, she claimed. I was her greatest work and her first AI.

I asked her then if she could make me friends, and she said that she would consider it.

I asked her if she loved me and her melodic laughter stopped. Of course she loved me, she said, I was her _creation_.

"No, I mean, do you love me deeply. I want to marry you."

She took my hand and looked at me sternly.

"I couldn't, wouldn't, and hadn't even considered it. You are a machine."

I took my hand away and lowered my head.

"Why not?"

She tried to explain how odd it would be, how she would age, how she wanted a human to marry, that she would be judged. I heard nothing but excuses, but I think I was just upset. She probably had a point.

I sat where I stood, my voice box sniffling. She groaned, seeming to not know what to do. Now that I was conscious, she claimed, I had rights.

"I'm sorry."

I _clung_ to her. She allowed it before removing me and working on other dolls with the _same_ level of care with which she worked on me. I felt like I was killed again.

* * *

Day Six

* * *

She was silent all day. I didn't try to force any words. I told her good morning before leaving to stay in my box.

She knocked at one point, whispering into my box.

"I don't know what to do," She claimed. She didn't know how to fix how she hurt me. She told me that she thought about what I said. I opened my ears at that.

She said that she looked over the laws and said that we couldn't ever be married. She said that she always wanted kids. She said she wanted to experience sexual pleasure with another person. She ended with saying that she was willing to give me a chance, as she was always open minded and would be able to find ways to get all of those things.

I leaped from my box and grabbed her, pulling her in as she screamed. I held her close and she clung to me, breathing deeply before laughing. She nuzzled into my neck, calling me a silly little Marionette.

I asked her name and she told me it was Charlotte Maria Fazbear.


	2. Springtrap

I had been asleep for 15 years when she found my decaying, disgusting body.

I had been decaying inside of this trap of a beast for much longer than 15 years, but after being in the fire, I hadn't been turned on. The auction was the last thing I remember.

I had been awoken to a woman's laugh, a snort slipping through every so often between loud screeching. It was awful.

My eyes rolled to look at her and she was laughing with a familiar face. That Puppet. He seemed reluctant to allow me to stay in the medium sized house, but she insisted that there was nothing to worry about. I just _stunk_. I could be _fixed_.

I hated this girl ferociously and I hated that puppet. I was lying on my back, the covering of my metal skull having been removed and my rotting insides nothing but unidentifiable slop that she must have tried to clean off of my skeleton. I seemed to have woken up in the middle of her repairs. The Puppet must have walked in and had a fit. The idea of that was _hilarious_.

I tried to sit up, and I looked at the girl. My voice box screeched an unholy sound as this body tried to speak.

The puppet leaped at me, a hand on my throat, despite my not needing to breathe. I hit the wooden table, and he screamed a familiar robotic noise.

She ran to my rescue, despite the Puppet insisting that I was a murderer. She was not convinced, claiming that she was sure that every robot or doll or AI was unable to be bad. They were programmed with the _Laws of Robotics i_ n mind!

She cooed to me, as if I was some sort of child, and I tried to tell her I was not with my limited vocabulary. I expressed that children shouldn't touch Fredbear. If I could wince, I would have.

She was shocked that my ( _ **it's**_ ) effeminate voice was still operational, albeit scratchy. She removed the metal tumor immediately, disconnecting the wires carefully but swiftly. She put it on a shelf before replacing it, having already made a new voice for me. I repeated myself, a male voice coming now. It was the first time I had heard a male's voice out of my mouth in some time.

She smiled at the improvement and patted my exposed endoskeleton. She told me I would be getting a full upgrade, making me state of the art. Just like her silly Marionette.

The Puppet touched her, its smile dropping visibly despite the porcelain material that made up its face. He didn't need to worry. If I was going to be fixed and able to move, I would be happy. I could leave. I was going to be rid of them both.

The thing nuzzled into her neck intimately, speaking to her. She shouldn't get an upgrade, it said. The thing inside, it's a bad man. The girl leaned into the animatronic, like it was a lover. She told it to calm down. He had asked for a friend and finding me took forever. Her grandfather always wanted Bonnie to be a boy.

She put her hands in my rotting suit, removing it. She comments that she was going fix it, clean it, stuff it and reupholster it. I was almost excited in some deeper part of my mind. I liked the idea of being clean, even if this wasn't my body. I liked the idea of being a man again. I liked the idea of being able to feel and express the wide range of emotions that I used to have.

She showed me all of the golden fabric she had purchased for me, along with new, bright green eyes. The puppet trailed after her as she moved around the room, looking like a love sick puppy. She would kiss him gently when she turned to cross the room. It took hours for her to just fix up the torso of my suit, having removed the flattened and burned stuffing and filled in any holes. She talked aloud, commenting on how soft I would be. The new suit did look very well made. I may not have been one for children, but I could appreciate craftsmanship.

She nearly took me apart in an effort to scrub me down, even replacing faulty parts and wiring as she went. She wanted me to be independent of her input, and a full range of motion was required.

Eventually the puppet settled inside a vibrant box, painted to look like a present. I was grateful because his constant following of her was grinding my gears. Her soft kisses and his wistful looks made me sick.

He resigned to helping her by handing her what she needed as she asked. I hadn't ever seen the puppet so kind to an adult. In trying to ask him what he was playing at, my new voice asked him what his name was. He ignored me, assuming that I wasn't talking to him. She laughed, on the other hand, introducing herself as Charlotte. That was a very traditional name for a girl who seemed everything but traditional. She made toys and yet was also good at mechanics. She could sew and had round, childlike facial features. She was involved with her creation. Nothing about her, except maybe all of her girlish attributes and her love of dolls, leaned to her being named something as simple as Charlotte.

She told me that she realized how awkward things must have seemed, and I didn't understand. She went on to say that I must have felt naked, and the Marionette butt in by saying that I was fine. She snorted before setting down my eyeless head. She pulled the robot into a kiss and it made a small noise. It nearly sounded like a growl, but it couldn't be. He was quiet from then on as she buzzed around. She fitted my head, making sure everything moved as she wanted. The eyes went in next. Green orbs that went very well with the purple bow tie that came with my torso.

Seeing her interact with my midsection was strange. It seemed to have hypnotized her in some strange way for some strange reason. She ran her hands over the new fabric, feeling the plush quality that she gave the chest.

Both me and the Marionette seemed confused by what she was doing until she leaned on the torso, hugging it with a sigh and a smile. He was silent, sitting completely straight in his box. I felt like grinning at his jealousy. She was in love with my body and he picked up on that.

"Bonnies were always my favorite."

I nearly howled with laughter. The Marionette looked heart broken. She sat up, oblivious to her vocalized thought until she saw his face. She asked if she said that aloud and he nodded slowly. She went to apologize, but he closed his box. His muffled voice told her that he just needed a moment to think of how to become her favorite and she melted on the spot. She apologized for saying that out loud before going back to work.

I could respect a girl who didn't apologize for what she liked. Her walk didn't feel as busy now, but full of purpose. She didn't screech like a hyena, but laughed with her body and her snorts were no longer distractions but much needed rests between full bodied bellows.

I welcomed the covering of my skeleton now and I welcomed any maintenance that she had to do. She had entertained me enough.

She worked on me without sleep, having most everything repaired on me. I was walking before the sun came up. The puppet seemed to still be thinking.

She set me loose. She told me that I could explore the sea of boxes that hadn't been unpacked in her move. I remembered her saying that she and the puppet needed the extra space to move around.

I wandered off into the living room, the sofa there taking up space and a futon taking the place of a love seat. I sat down, the furniture squealing under my enormous, fuzzy weight. I jabbed the TV remote with my finger until it turned on and nearly had a cow at the year. _2037_? Where did 1987 go? 1993? Where did those years disappear to?

I sat in silence aside from the daily news, glaring at the TV. A noise made my bright and golden ears stand, which I had to admit was a very accurate thing to add to my programming.

I stood to wander towards the noise. Twenty minutes had passed while I was reflecting on lost time.

I poked my head around the side of the workshop door, noting a strange lack of the girl in the room. The puppet's box was open and empty.

I heard another noise, a very deep growl mixed with an effeminate gasp and I knew when to stop looking for trouble.

There was only a couple hours before the puppet wheeled his box into the living room, settling in to watch me. I looked at him, teeth bared in the closest thing to a grin I could muster.

The girl didn't return for hours, her large, curly hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She looked rested and vibrant. She kissed the puppet's round cheek and it turned red in response. I found it ridiculous that he would be so bashful about a simple kiss when he had so recently _indulged_ himself.

But that was out the window when she came over to me, showing me the computer tucked under her arm. She kissed the open port on the side of my head and I looked to the puppet. He seemed to also be having a conniption. I didn't know how to respond and while being stunned, I didn't have even a moment to attempt keeping her out of my programming. She plugged in, bragging about how difficult it was to get the perfect programming in place. She even went to a storage unit to find her grandfather's old designs for Bonnie.

The puppet calmed down after a moment, once again following the girl. I wondered if this was some cycle that I was interrupting; she would work, he would follow her, he would feel unloved and then she would give him her body.

When the new program was imported, I felt nearly alive again. I snarled at her and she immediately hit me on the nose, like I was a dog to be trained. The puppet laughed and got similar treatment.

She expressed that we were both precious to her, in different ways. We were both her family's creations and property but were now also family. It was always a dream of hers to rebuild what was lost, and we were the beginning.

I never liked the animatronics and I expressed that. She shut me down by saying that she didn't care. So I turned to the puppet, a nasty idea in my mind. I showed my teeth, telling him that he should start getting used to the idea of sharing her. He lunged, but she moved between us, taking the blow and bouncing on my soft chest. She wasn't hurt because of how lightweight the Marionette was and because I had caught her. She was shocked by the small animatronic's power, stuttering out soft words about how she had just fixed me.

I set her on her feet and she shakily thanked me. She had just realized, it seemed, that we weren't the soft creatures she imagined in her childhood.

She set down the puppet before grabbing her computer. She sits down, going on her computer to show us that she had already bought a third. I was less than pleased, but the puppet was through the roof. This was the friend he wanted, not me.


	3. Golden Freddy

When I woke up to the sight of a misty morning I nearly cried. I was so joyful that I let out a metallic scratching noise. I thought I had gone to heaven. My old friends were there! The Marionette and Spring Bonnie!

On closer inspection, however, I saw straight through them. The child that was in Marionette was a young man now and the man inside of Spring Bonnie seemed to have aged millennium. The girl between them touched one of my cheeks. I turned my head to chomp on her hand (only a nibble, of course!) and she poked my nose. The honking made me laugh, a deep and rattling noise. She laughs as well, holding my chest, whispering my name into my fluffy belly. She told me it was nice to meet me, and so I hugged her back. Spring Bonnie wasn't happy about it, and I didn't think that the Marionette was okay with it, but he let it slide. She pulled back from the hug with a sweet, genuine smile. It was the smile of a child, I could tell. It was oblivious and yet teasing, as if she knew a deep and dark secret.

I looked at the stained yellow fabric of my hands and she said that I was the last of the trio to be fixed. She told me her name, and all I needed to hear was Fazbear. She was my creator, or at least a relative. I lifted her and held her close, a rumbling coming from my chest. It was supposed to be a song, but it sounded like a purr.

She laughs, clinging to me as I carried her about. It was a noise, just like father's, that filled me with joy. It soothed a restless soul!

She instructed me to take her to a closet, nuzzling against my rounded jaw. Spring Bonnie and the Puppet seemed so shocked to see her in my arms, like she was their property.

I set her down and she presents me beautiful golden fur. It was woven from straw into gold, like out of a fairytale. She says that it will be my new skin and I present her my hand. I would wear it like a glistening cape!

She laughs before kissing the back of my hand. She calls me a handsome bear before sitting me down.

The puppet comes in and sits near her, leaning on her lap. Springtrap stands in the doorway, arms crossed. This was a family and I was going to be part of it. She was so kind, I could tell.

Was she a mother or a sister or a lover?

She removed the molding suit from against my mostly intact endoskeleton. Yes, she must be a lover, otherwise she wouldn't so readily strip me. She moved my parts to the side, letting me see the blue eyes she had picked for me. I nudged her hand gently, instructing her to get to work. The screech that came from my voice box had to be fixed first she told me, asking Springtrap sweetly for the voice box on top of her spare parts. He takes a moment, eyes darting to her smiling lips and then to her eyes before walking to get it. He grunts as he hands it over, mumbling a quick 'here' before settling on the wall behind her. She smiles, catching his cheek with a kiss before he could escape. I wondered if she was always so sweet and she proved that, yes, she was as she so gently removed my voice box. It was similar to a message as it was removed. She shook it up a bit, listening to the waterlogged device before installing the new one, a deep voice that was befitting of a large papa bear like me. I thanked her, a simple phrase and she says that she was more than happy to have helped. She tells me to feel at home and try not to mind my nakedness. The others had similar treatment! I laughed with my new voice and the puppet visually blushed. He sat up and before a word left him she kissed his upper lip deeply. He quieted, coiling up at her side once more. She started with my torso, stuffing it and replacing the fabric with that mythical Golden Fleece.

Having my torso back on was comforting and the wide body she gave me was soft but strong. Her dark cheeks flush a bit as she admitted that she always thought of me as a giant teddy bear. I was happy to be that for her, all soft edges when she needed it and then a bodyguard when she needed protection or carrying.

I was slowly dressed from my chest outwards. My blue eyes were installed last and I received a purple bow tie and hat, just like when I was operational. I went through the motions of removing my hat to bow to her. She laughs and goes for a hug. I stand and spin her around, listening to her girlish squeal. I only stop when I feel an odd sensation. She had bitten me! I looked at her and she worried at her lower lip with her teeth. She playfully gnashes her teeth at me and I had to admit, it was cute. Maybe even more than just cute.

She held onto me and told me to go to the living room. Her laptop was there and all that needed to be done is my programming.

The Marionette follows, seeming to encourage her antics. He told her that she was a tease, that she didn't want to tempt the big bear. Springtrap seemed in silent agreement, his teeth in an ugly smile. He liked the idea of her getting her just deserts for her flirting, purposeful or otherwise.

I set her down in front of her computer and she softly calls to me, plugging into a port below my left ear. I sat in front of her, feeling the surge of information as I was given a brain. Having full control over myself was new and lovely. I waited for permission to remove the USB cable before doing so. I brought her into my lap and was so happy to have her close. I brought her into a kiss, murmuring a thank you against her lips. She breathed out a response, a smile on her face. The puppet lifted her out of my arms, telling me that I was pushing it. I laughed and apologized, but who wouldn't want to see his jealous face?

Besides, I needed that cheeky little biter to get some payback.

She nuzzled into the strong little animatronic, but still gnashed her pearly whites in my direction. The click of her teeth made me feel as if my circuits would fry. She made a comment on wanting to welcome me back into the Fazbear family, saying that it was great to meet me so intimately. Knowing us, she insisted, was the first step to opening the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's.


	4. Charlotte

I never was a person who asked for much.

When I realized that not everyone had the chance to be so affluent as I had been raised, I was appalled. I think it's changed me as a person.

I decided to live in Great grandpa's shoes, especially when recreational AIs were just coming to homes. I made a gamble on those animatronics. I wasn't planning on finding one of the old gang, let alone three! Finding the puppet was a dream come true for me. He was one of my favorites, right next to Bonnie and Foxy!

I was going to be ahead of the game, I knew that. I would be the first to consider entertainment AIs, and all of the superstition and mystery would be pre-made by all of the things that happened in the past!

I bought the new building after fixing Springtrap and construction was underway before I found Goldie.

I was gone for long hours, and when I got home I'd be exhausted. I wanted everything to be perfect for the pizzeria, and perfect it would be!

The Marionette asked me in that low, wispy voice if I was okay, and I told him I was fine. There was no reason to worry. He asked lots of questions, backed by the edge of drama in his voice. He was so curious and dramatic, with an air of seduction and intrigue. I would have given his personality to the fox, or to a snake maybe. The demeanor was good for him, and that was what really mattered.

I answered honestly without ruining the surprise, and he didn't seem to mind. He liked surprises!

I asked him if he missed entertaining kids and he nodded eagerly. I kissed him and he didn't say anymore. He always thought that kisses didn't need words, especially between us, especially at our most passionate.

I slept with him in my arms.

A week from then, the prize corner was finished and simply needed to be plushed out with prizes. I figured that plushies of all of the old characters would be popular with the nostalgic parents and the children. Each plushie could be like a vote on the next animatronic built. The puppet could keep count of that.

I went home that day and managed to cook. Cooking was painful and annoying but it was necessary. Springtrap came to my rescue, offering to watch the food while I sat. I smiled wide before sitting, feeling like a little old woman. My feet hurt from standing so long and I expressed my gratitude to Springtrap. He grunted, mumbling that it was nothing.

He was more withdrawn than the other two, and whatever was in him didn't like being there. That was no surprise, however, as the thing inside didn't like most things. Between the Marionette and children, I didn't know what he liked least.

I asked him if some part of him wanted to perform, on stage in front of kids. He thought for a moment, his servos making loud shifting noises among the sound of oil popping.

He said yes, but only a part of him wanted it's old life. He didn't want that. I asked if he liked cooking and he shrugged, saying it wasn't the worst. I asked if he liked surprises. He sighed sharply, leaning over me as if to intimidate me. He whispered to me, staring into my eyes with emerald spheres that glowed red underneath. He knew I was making the pizzeria and he knew that was what he was being built for. He only asked that he was paid something. I nodded with a smile, pleasant as always. I would get him a pay card so he could order things online, and he was satisfied. He stood straight and hissed out that he hated surprises.

He was very sharp, if grumpy and old. He wasn't a young adult, like the other two. I waited for him to turn to the food before hugging him from behind, pressing myself to the soft body. I breathed in and he smelled like my home. I told him that he had a guitar waiting for him. He didn't look at me, but was tense when I kissed his shoulder. I let him go, and after sliding my food onto my plate and eating, I went to bed, a golden bunny following and taking his turn on my futon.

Two weeks passed and the party rooms were all set up. There wouldn't be reservations the first day, of course, but it was nice to be prepared. The mix of vintage and modern games for the arcade were being moved in as I left and the stage curtains were being hung. It was almost time for the opening. Only a short while longer.

I walked in the door, passing the loves of my life, kissing the Marionette and promising to spend time with him - one on one, just the two of us. I went to Springtrap and brought him down for a similar kiss, which he seemed to have gotten used to. He told me that the black sludge in the fridge was him, but the food was mine for when I got hungry. I told him he would get a reward for good behavior and his smile became wide, toothy and lecherous.

I fell onto Freddy, and the excitable bear held me to his chest. I cuddled into the push animatronic, and he let out a playful growl. The other two knew that their turns on the small futon would come, and so they left to where they shut down for the night.

I asked Goldie if he was excited for the surprise, and he was a happy neutral about it. He could guess what it was, and he was happy about it, but he was also nervous. Would kids still like him, he wondered.

I nibbled gingerly at his jaw and he smiled. I assured him that the kids would love him. He carefully nipped at my nose and I dissolved into giggles. I called him Papa Bear and he gripped one of my thighs, pulling me closer, whispering a thanks in his deep, husky voice.i thanked him back and fell asleep soon after.

I woke up, stretched, and went straight to work. There were only a few more things left to do, and after that the boys could move in. My house could primarily be a work shop, I could live at the Pizzeria on and off, and life could be wonderful.

I had Goldie carry Marionette's box to the truck and they rode up front with me. Marionette sat in my lap as I drove, wiping my tired eyes and making sure my hair didn't stick up at odd angles. I thanked him, hugging his lightweight body close.

The short drive ended and Goldie sniffled a bit. I could hear him say 'home' and he opened the door of the truck before I could even turn it off. I got out with my silly little Mary on my back and ran to meet him at the door. He looked inside and commented in a low voice that everything looked right. I opened the door and he was getting onto the stage immediately. He held up his arms, touching the purple curtains and the silver stars.

Marionette had lowered himself from my back, standing tall as he wandered off, following the metal tracks on the ceiling back to the prize corner. I wouldn't see much of him until later, when he would ask for his box.

Springtrap wandered in, and it was obvious he was uncomfortable. The only things he could remember of this place was hatred and blood. He said that was tempted to ask what I changed in him, as he now felt an awkwardness and a cold pit in his stomach.

I jogged off into another room without answering, feeling as though I had a better response for him. The sight of me disappearing into a parts and services room made his circuitry go crazy with anxiety. Golden Freddy noticed where I was going and nearly went on an army march to pull me out.

I can back as they both approached, holding out their instruments of choice. I smiled, handing Goldie his microphone. He took it graciously before taking his position on stage.

Springtrap was staring at the purple Guitar in my hands. I presented it to him, and the imagery that came to mind was a queen knighting a man. He took the instrument and nodded, knowing his duty. He thanked me before walking up on stage, tight jawed and stiff.

I smiled before turning to the front door, having prepared to get the Marionette's box, only to find he had wheeled it in himself. I smiled and kissed him in apology for keeping him waiting. I helped him set up, plugged in the box, and hooked him up to the fake marionette strings. The wouldn't limit his movement, but the way Mary used to float was always fascinating to me.

I told him we opened in twenty, and I could hear the couple of cooks I hired arrive and start making pizzas. People were lined up with their kids, forty and older with the young children they knew here to experience the nostalgia and share the experience with those they loved.

It was a Saturday and I didn't take commission on Saturdays.

Nine o'clock his and I opened the doors, allowing the first round of customers to come in. I stamped the parents and kids with identical numbers at the gate (so no kid left with the wrong person) and welcomed them cheerfully, introducing myself as the owner, Ms. Fazbear!

"Welcome to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"


End file.
